Graphical elements such as images and other items may be rendered in a graphical user interface (GUI) through a content processing device such as a set top box (STB). However, STBs generally include limited amounts of memory, storage, and processing power. Further, graphical elements are generally delivered to a content processing device through network connections that provide limited bandwidth. Requiring an application to repeatedly retrieve large amounts of data is often inefficient, providing poor user response times, among other problems. Because many content processing devices, e.g., STBS, have minimal memory resources, they have difficulty efficiently and in a user-friendly manner supporting applications with numerous resource-consuming graphical elements.